


After Lunch

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is smarter than Ginny gives him credit for, and Luna is mostly oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Lunch

Neville Longbottom crunched into his apple. Not even pausing, he continued. "You should ask her out, you know."

Ginny snorted. "Or what? Ask who?" She took her own bite out of her lunch, a sandwich from the picnic lunch Molly had prepared for her and her friends.

"You know damn well who I mean, Gin. You two have been making eyes at each other for MONTHS now, and it's pretty unbearable." He laughed. "I might've thought I had a chance with one of you before, but not since this mooning started."

The redhead's eyes flicked to where Luna was laying in the sunshine, reflections from her Spectrespecs making her almost painful to look at. She was always so BRIGHT, like an over-saturated painting, and today was no different. Ginny felt something warm alight in her belly as she watched a butterfly land on Luna's freckled shoulder, the blonde girl turning to whisper something to the small creature.

"Maybe I will, Nev. Maybe I will." She took another bite of her sandwich. "But not until after lunch."


End file.
